The Cancer Education program of the Northwestern University Medical School, at the North western University Cancer Center in the McGaw Medical Center, reaches all levels of the Medical Community. The program is multidisciplinary at the level of design and direction (Northwestern Cancer Education Committee) and in practice. The Cancer Education Program impacts upon all four years of medical school, post-graduate trainees in all specialties and subspecialties, and physicians in the geographic medical community. All aspects of the program have been subjected to initial analysis. Detailed analysis of content and effect are planned for all phases of the program. Supplementation to oncology content of both basic science and clinical medical school course content will be made based on a detailed survey of the current curriculum. Appropriate test instruments (pre- and post-course assessments in diabactic courses, questionnaires after conference presentations, and study of both cognitive and attitudinal changes after presentation of instructional material) will be utilized. In consideration of the emerging role of the primary care physicians, the Cancer Center educational program will attempt to demonstrate the results of the most specialized aspects of clinical cancer care to the trainees and practicing physicians so that they may effectively share in and refer patients for such specialized care.